


Маяк

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Маяк всегда стоял на прибрежных скалах возле небольшой рыбацкой деревни
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 1





	Маяк

Сколько Хината себя помнит, маяк всегда стоял на прибрежных скалах, там, где до него даже зимой не дотягиваются холодные морские волны. Основательный и массивный, с толстыми стенами из источенного ветрами светлого песчаника и красной крышей — его видно из любого уголка расположившейся рядом небольшой рыбацкой деревни. 

Хинате маяк нравится, глядя на него проще мечтать о южных морях, дальних странах и прочих интересных вещах. Да вот хотя бы о том, чтобы стать пиратом — очень круто, Кагеяма удавится от зависти и наконец перестанет задирать нос. Подумаешь, берут с собой в море охотиться на кита — да он таких рыбацких суденышек по десятку каждый день захватывать будет! Или наоборот: стать героем и спасать мирные корабли от пиратов. Тоже неплохо. 

Лежа в тени от маяка, Хината смотрит выше — на чистое небо с редкими облаками, большими и белыми, как будто сделанными из сахарной ваты — Хината пробовал, когда они в прошлом году ездили всей семьей на ярмарку. Он щурится от приятных воспоминаний, а когда открывает глаза, над ним нависает незаметно подобравшийся Кагеяма. Ну вот зачем ходить так тихо и пугать людей?!

— Ты что здесь делаешь? На обед уже пора, — бормочет Кагеяма, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом. В его случае вполне тянет на попытку наладить отношения, и Хината, который несколько часов назад твердо решил больше с ним никогда не разговаривать, невольно улыбается.

— Думаю, как стану пиратом и захвачу твой жалкий кораблик вместе с китом!

— Мечтай дальше! — Кагеяма фыркает, но протягивает ему руку, помогая встать.

Они спускаются по валунам к берегу, идут вдоль воды в сторону деревни.

— А вы завтра выходите, да? Рано утром?

— Ага, еще до рассвета. — Кагеяма с важным видом кивает, лицо как будто светлеет от предвкушения, становится не таким хмурым, как обычно. Он почти улыбается, и Хината невольно любуется им.

— Только смотри! Поймай там самого большого кита!

— Да уж конечно, не маленького! 

— Я все равно потом поймаю больше! — Хината высовывает язык и корчит рожу, уворачиваясь от кулака Кагеямы. Потом замирает, на всякий случай продолжая держаться настороже. — И возвращайся поскорее. Без тебя будет скучно.

— Вернусь. — Все-таки дотянувшись, Кагеяма ерошит ему волосы, но выглядит довольным и немного смущенным.

Ночью Хината все-таки приходит на пристань, надеясь незаметно прокрасться на корабль и спрятаться где-нибудь среди снастей и бочек, чтобы вылезти уже потом, когда они отплывут подальше и что-то менять будет поздно. Но Укай, похоже, еще не забыл прошлый раз и выставил двоих из команды для охраны — ладно бы, Танаку или Асахи, их бы Хината уговорил, но мимо Дайчи с Сугой проскочить точно не удастся. И Хината только грустно оглядывается на «Карасуно», плетясь обратно домой.

Он не ошибся: без Кагеямы действительно скучно. Даже работается как-то вяло, не говоря уж о свободном времени. И он с нетерпением ждет, когда к пристани причалит корабль с добычей — еще сильнее, чем раньше, потому что теперь там Кагеяма. 

В день возвращения корабля солнце светит так жарко, что кажется, будто короткое северное лето снова вступило в свои права, но к вечеру небо затягивает тучами. 

То, что вместо обычной непогоды снаружи бушует буря, Хината понимает только тогда, когда от грома трясется весь дом, а за окном то и дело становится светло от молний. И сразу чувствует тревогу: в шторм пристать к скалистому берегу будет непросто. Хорошо хоть у них есть маяк, вовремя заметят и переждут на расстоянии, пока море не успокоится.

Прижавшись щекой к стеклу, Хината привычно находит взглядом высокую громаду маяка и застывает, чувствуя поднимающийся изнутри ужас. 

Маяк не горит.

Мать с сестрой ушли в гости еще днем, и, скорее всего, по такой погоде останутся там до утра, а сам Хината сейчас не способен думать, что там произошло и кого предупредить, кого позвать на помощь — просто не приходит в голову. В ней только и остается место мыслям, что надо бежать, пока не стало поздно, и пугающим своей яркостью картинкам с кораблем, уже подошедшим к берегу и наткнувшимся на скалы.

Хината торопливо натягивает дождевик и засовывает ноги в резиновые сапоги, хватает лежащий в коридоре большой фонарь и выбегает за порог под проливной дождь. Он должен подать знак. Сделать так, чтобы Кагеяма увидел маяк. Он должен успеть.

До маяка идти минут двадцать, но, несмотря на потоки воды, бегущие вдоль улиц, Хината добегает за десять. Ковыряется отмычкой в старом тяжелом замке на двери — давно отработанный навык, необходимый каждому, кто хочет время от времени посмотреть на море и деревню с высоты, — и несется по узкой каменной лестнице, перескакивая сразу через несколько ступенек. Уже наверху, в остекленной комнате с потухшим сердцем маяка, он подбегает к окну и высматривает корабль, но в темноте разобрать невозможно. Он включает фонарь, ставит на подоконник и надеется, что его заметят, отзовутся. 

Ждать приходится не долго: вдалеке вспыхивают огни корабля, мигают несколько раз, подтверждая, что видят, поняли. Хината смеется от радости и облегчения и все-таки, не удержавшись, фонарем передает сообщение «Кагеяма, я тебя спас» — чтобы потом не говорил, что не видел! Успевает как раз до прихода смотрителя — мокрого, задыхающегося от бега по ступенькам и встревоженного из-за того, что дверь оказалась открытой. Но, увидев Хинату успокаивается. Вот вроде бы и старший брат Цукишимы, а совсем не вредный, всегда охотно рассказывал Хинате и другим детям о море и маяке, за которым его семья присматривает уже семь поколений.

Хината бросает еще один взгляд на приближающуюся к берегу светящуюся точку и направляется к лестнице, зная, что теперь все с кораблем и Кагеямой будет хорошо, и чувствуя себя ну… героем.


End file.
